Know Your Enemy
by SuperGravyMan
Summary: Mikayla and Hannah learn each others biggest secrets. Now Miley's trying to bring together two very different people. Femslash. Likayla!
1. Chapter 1

Know Your Enemy

**Hello again everybody! So, I read a Likayla (Lilly/Mikayla from Hannah Montana) story a couple days ago, and it kinda gave me the urge to write one. Then last night three pages worth of outline came to me, so now it's all comin' to you. I am kinda disregarding the poll I mentioned in 'A Story Of The Two Of Us', but I'm really excited for this now. The lyrics are from the song 'Mr. Fancy Pants' by Jonathon Coulton, simply because I find it hilarious. It should be about three chapters. I'm making it my goal now to write the second longest Likayla this site has seen! Starts off kinda slow, but it'll get there in a roundabout fashion. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing here, do I own. (To be read as Yoda)  
><strong>

_(Hey Mr. Fancy Pants)_  
><em>Chances are your pants are not as fancy as the pair,<em>  
><em>Of very fancy pants that Mr. Fancy Pants will wear,<em>  
><em>When everybody's marching in the fancy pants parade,<em>  
><em>He's gonna pass the test,<em>  
><em>He's gonna be the best,<em>  
><em>The best in terms of pants.<em>

As the concert continued on the other side of the wall, this side was rapidly being torn apart by the human female version of Godzilla, Mikayla Marshall, angry and on a mission. Not a good combination for anyone unfortunate enough to come into contact with her, so naturally the staff all stayed a safe distance away, either leaving the area or pretending to busy themselves with some menial task.

All of them, that is, except for the new guy, Jimmy. Being the new guy, Mr. Jimmy was blissfully unaware of the pop star's violent temperament until she grabbed onto his shoulder, spinning him around, and almost landing him in the pile of ham and pickle rolls he was preparing.

"Where is she?" the girl growled.

He shivered a little in surprise, suddenly quite glad he wasn't a she, and thus not the target of this anger. "She who?"

"Montana. Blondie and her stupid hick manager think they can just take part of my set. I'll show them." Her eyes narrowed evilly, and he shook a little more, wanting her gone as quickly as possible.

"I-I believe she's in her dressing room. Just down the hall on the left there. It's the third do-"

"I know where her dressing room is! Just, just get outta my way!" She pushed him aside and stormed off, leaving him to wipe the sweat from his brow and return to his food.

A ways down the hall already, Mikayla kicked in the door of Hannah's dressing room, not even realizing it had been locked.

"Hey Blondie!" she yelled, before stopping in mid-stomp across the floor. For over in front of the mirror was not Hannah, but another girl she knew, not a blond, but holding a blond wig in her hand. "Miley?" Mikayla's eyes widened, racing back and forth between wig and girl.

"Mikayla!" Miley shrieked, quickly trying to pull the wig over her hair. Unintentionally though, she simply made it easier to see what the others mind was already trying to piece together.

"You-You're her? Or she's you? Or- who the hell are you really?"

"It's actually me, Miley. I just, I wanted to be able to live a normal life, but I still love singing and entertaining people, you know? Sometimes I just needed all the attention to go away. It was just about trying to keep some privacy. But now I'm sure that's all ruined, you're just gonna run off and go tell all the news channels about how much of a fake Hannah Montana is, how she's not even a real girl." Miley pulled off the wig, tossing it to the side and turning away, her head down in sadness.

"I'm not gonna do that, Miley." Mikayla stated calmly, and Miley's head shot up with a loud crack she knew she'd be feeling the next morning.

"Evil rival crazy woman who just found out my biggest secret say what?"

"I know what it's like to want to keep things to yourself, to want to have some things out of the spotlight. There are things it's better if the whole world doesn't know. Things you just need to deal with or be able to have on your own. I get it, I really do."

Miley started getting suspicious at this, her eyes narrowing at the other girl. "Oh, I'll bet you _understand_." She mocked. "I bet you'll just walk right on outta here and just go on about your business like none of this ever happened. That's _exactly _what I'd expect from the girl who's been trying to destroy my career for years."

"Look, Miley, I may not like you all that much, but I know how important people's secrets can be to them. I've got one myself I'd rather the public didn't know, and I know how much it'd hurt me if somebody let it out. How about a deal. You don't believe me? Fine. Then I'll tell you my secret, and we'll be even. We'll both have something over the other. Deal?"

"Alright, deal. So what's this big secret of yours?"

"I'm gay." Miley's head tilted.

"That's your big secret? Nobody's gonna care that you're gay, a lot of people are these days."

"And all those people have had the courage to fight to be accepted in society. I don't have that yet. Hell, I've never even had a girlfriend!"

Miley's head tilted the other way. "So if you've never had a girlfriend, and you even dated Jake Ryan in the past, how can you be so sure you're gay?"

"Really it all started because I was dating Jake. I was trying to make you mad, and to convince myself that I did like guys, because, I mean, he was Jake Ryan. Any girl would be lucky to have him, right? And then you came along and-"

"Oh no, please don't tell me you're in love with me, because that'd just be extremely awkward, and I don't really want to hurt your feelings or anything, but-"

"Miley!" she stopped. "I promise you, I'm not in love with you. I was gonna say, you came along, with your crazy plan, and your friend Lilly dragged me out the door, and gosh, it was just, she was so strong, and so loyal, she didn't have any reason to help except for being friends with you, and she held that door shut for hours."

Miley watched as the other girl's eyes seemed to light up with her memories of Lilly. Mikayla's head slowly turned away, a lazy smile stretching her mouth. "But wait, when our plan got stopped, you said you didn't even want to be friends with her."

"I didn't. From that moment on I've always wanted to be so much more. But I didn't know anything about her, she'd just think I was crazy if I told her out of the blue. I had to push her away so I wouldn't let anything slip out."

"Well, I guess that makes sense."

"Hey! Your her best friend! Miley, I know this will probably sound really strange, but will you please please please help me at least see if I have a shot with her? I'd just wanna hang out with you guys for a while, get to know her better."

"You know, if you'd really wanna do this, you'd have to be fully committed. Even being nicer to me."

Mikayla nodded, clasping her hands and kneeling in front of Miley. "I know, and I will. Please, I just have to know."

Miley sighed, helping the other girl to her feet. "Alright, but if you wanna do this right, you're gonna need some practice. We're gonna have to start hanging out together for a while before we even let Lilly know."

Mikayla's entire face seemed to stretch into a smile at this, and she moved forward, engulfing Miley in a giant hug, muttering 'thank you' repeatedly under her breath. As Miley squirmed in the hug's heat, only one thought was running through her head.

'I really hope I don't end up regretting ever doing this.'

**Review, keep watch for the next chapter, you know the drill. You also know the hammer and screwdriver, but that's to be expected as they live in the same cabinet. ~SGM**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter! This one is dedicated to the US Womens Soccer team and their recent amazing win over Brazil. First soccer game I ever watched, not a bad place to start. Hopefully you find this story as good as I found that game. The song used is 'Must Have Done Something Right' by Relient K. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: A carpet shampoo salesman showed up here yesterday. Apparently I look rich enough to be the 'happy homeowner'. Unfortunately for both of us, I own neither my house nor anything in this story except the plot.**

For the next few days, neither of the girls had the opportunity to hang out and get to know each other. Miley was busy with school work, and Mikayla was writing the last few songs for a new album.

Miley had decided not to tell Lilly about hanging out with Mikayla, as she knew Lilly didn't trust her, and would want to come along and check things out. Mikayla certainly wasn't ready for that yet.

Instead, she told her best friend she'd simply met a new friend, and wanted to get to know her before introducing her to Lilly and Oliver.

Once they did get a chance to really talk with each other, without the pressure and history of their famous feud, the two girls found they had quite a bit in common, and quickly started becoming good friends.

They went to the movies, where Miley told her the story of how she and Lilly had once spied on her dad's date, and showed her their usual seats, right in the middle of the theater. Oliver had even counted out the exact middle to make sure they got the best view.

Later, they went driving around just talking, and as they passed a convenience store, Mikayla was reminded of her own story. She told Miley of how she and her childhood best friend Josh had once walked a mile to a store at night because they really wanted a pizza. That was back when they lived in Michigan, and that October night happened to be quite cold. Apparently, according to Josh, it was the best pizza he'd ever had.

The story got even more interesting though. Later that night, Mikayla fell asleep on the living room floor with a headache. Josh slept on the nearby couch. When her mom came home from the concert she'd been at later that night, she completely forgot he was there and sat right on him. Mikayla, sleeping not five feet away, had no idea until the following morning.

Eventually, after much story trading, and even making some of their own, they became such good friends that Miley was making plans with Mikayla nearly every weekend she could. Needless to say this left her other friends feeling a little put out.

"I get that you're having fun with your new friend, really I do," Lilly started at lunch one day, "but seriously, we don't even hang out outside of school any more."

"Yeah, we haven't gone to the movies in like, two months." Oliver agreed.

"Maybe, you know, if you still wanna hang out with her, we could all hang out together."

"That way nobody gets left out." Oliver smiled, nodding until he almost ran his forkful of goulash into his forehead.

"Alright, but it might take a while for her to get used to you guys, she's kinda nervous about meeting you. So, only one at a time. Lilly, you can go first."

"What? Why does she get to go first? Are you really friends with this girl? Because, you know, it's a crime to deny anyone time with Smokin' Oken."

"Oliver, that's why Lilly gets to go first."

They decided to all meet that weekend. Lilly and Miley waited at Rico's, and Miley decided she should give Lilly some time to get over the fact that her old enemy was now her friend.

"Lilly, I have to tell you something, and I don't think you're gonna like it, but I need you to hear me out, okay?"

Lilly nodded, her handful of nachos stopping halfway to her mouth. "Sure Miles, you know you can tell me anything. What's up?"

"Well, you see, my new friend... she's kinda... it's Mikayla!"

The nachos fell. "What! When did you start hanging out with _her_?"

"It was a few months ago when she found out about the Hannah secret."

"She knows? What, is she blackmailing you into being her friend so she won't tell or something? Because I swear I'll-"

"Lilly no! It's nothing like that. She actually told me one of her secrets so we'd be even, and we decided to work on being nicer to each other. She's really a good person Lil."

"Ha! I'll believe it when I see it. So... what was her secret? Anything juicy?"

"You know it's not my place to tell. If she feels like letting you know, she will. Just promise you'll at least give her a chance. Like when Oliver started dating Joanie. Try, for me?"

Lilly's eyes rolled. "Okay, but if she starts goin' all diva on us, I'm gettin' outta here."

"That's all I'm asking for." Miley patted her shoulder as she felt her pocket vibrating. She pulled it out to see a message from Mikayla. 'In bushes by bathroom. Plz come help me!' It read. "Lilly, I'll be right back. I've gotta go to the bathroom quick."

She ducked into the bushes once she made sure Lilly was absorbed in her nachos again, to find Mikayla pacing rapidly in a small circle. "Miley!" She cried, grabbing the girl's shoulders. "What am I gonna do? There's no way I can just go talk to her! She's gonna hate me, hell, she already hates me!"

"Just relax," Miley spoke slowly, trying to soothe her, "You'll be fine. She's agreed to give you a chance, and you're going to make the most of it. All you need to do is be nice, just like we've been practicing for the past couple months. You can do this."

Mikayla nodded slowly, shaking the nervousness out of her head and arms, before the two of them headed back to the table.

Mikayla withstood Lilly's preliminary observation, and the girls went to the movies. When Lilly expressed her disappointment that their favorite seats were already taken, it took everything in Mikayla to not try using her fame to get Lilly her seat, but she remembered Miley's 'diva' warning. Instead, she simply let it go, offering only her apologies to the girl. What else could she do? She'd never not been able to use it before. Instead, she decided to focus on simply making Lilly happy for the rest of the day.

She was quite serious about her commitment too. She fetched extra snacks during the movie, pulled chairs out for them at lunch, and even offered to beat a guy up after he spilled some pasta onto Lilly's jacket.

Watching from the side, Miley couldn't tell if Mikayla's smile was so big from trying to be so polite and nice, or simply being around Lilly. It seemed to be a little of both, though it was definitely bigger near Lilly.

At the end of the day, the Miley and Lilly headed out to their barn bedroom after Mikayla had gone home.

"So, Lilly, didn't I tell you she's changed?"

"She does seem a lot nicer now... but did you see her smile? It was creepy huge! And why was she trying to do everything for us? I know how to pull out my own chair, thank you very much."

"Aw, come on, she was trying. I'll bet she was just really nervous you wouldn't like her, so she went a bit overboard. I'm sure she'll get better."

Indeed she would. Especially with Miley coaching her through things. The three girls, and eventually Oliver, continued hanging out, Mikayla toning down her helpful spirit, but still attempting to keep Lilly happy. Any time Lilly mentioned she needed something, Mikayla was off to get it. She also tried working in some light flirty banter, but most of her attempts seemed to go unnoticed or were ruined by badly timed comments from 'Triple O'.

As time wore on, both girls became increasingly frustrated. Mikayla with the lack of progress she was making, and Lilly with the fact that she wasn't getting the chance to do much for herself. This eventually led to a night time conversation with Miley, much like it had that first day.

"...you know? And every time I even mention something I want, there it is! It's like when Jake was trying to impress you. I get that she was nervous I wouldn't like her and all, but seriously, it's been weeks! What is that girl's problem?" Lilly was lying on her bed, tossing her homemade rubber band ball in the air while ranting to Miley.

Finally, Miley decided that the inaction was only hurting both of them, and she couldn't take it anymore. "How do you not see it? 'It's like when Jake was trying to get me back?'" She gestured wildly, flailing her arms. "She likes you stupid!" As the words left her, and she saw Lilly's surprised expression, Miley quickly regretted her decision. She knew she should have at least let Mikayla tell her in person. But now the secret was out, and she was going to do her best to help both her friends.

"She likes... really? Me?" Miley nodded shakily, having moved on in her head to envisioning Mikayla's reaction to the news. "I'm definitely gonna have to think about this. Can you tell her I can't hang out with you guys for a while?"

"You told her? Oh god, now she's gonna hate me, and never want to even see me again, and, and...why?" Mikayla cried, her shoulders starting to shake slightly.

"Come on Micky, it won't be that bad, you'll see. We'll get her through it and she'll be all over you in a couple of days."

"Look, Miley, thanks for trying, but I really just want to be alone right now, okay?" she sobbed, falling onto her bed. As Miley left, she heard the door click behind her.

A few days later, texts from Mikayla's mom told Miley that she hadn't yet left her room, the attached bathroom and added mini-fridge giving her all she needed for at least a week. That just didn't seem healthy to Miley. She knew she had to get through to Lilly.

"At least give her a chance!" Miley begged.

"But she's... a girl! And she was your biggest enemy for like, two years!"

"Please, this is California. If anyone should be worried about the both of y'all being girls it'd be me, but even though I was raised against it, I still think it doesn't matter. And that whole fight was a publicity thing Lil! We were conditioned to hate each other before we even met. You know how nice she really is, and you didn't see the way she talks about you. It was like, her eyes turned into shining stars, and she got this huge smile just thinking of you. It was so sweet it even got me to help her."

"Well..."

"Knock, knock." Mikayla's head rose from her pillow and turned towards the door.

"Lilly?" She walked to it, opening it to find that Lilly Truscott was indeed outside her door. "Come to tell me you never wanna see me again I suppose..." She muttered, turning back to her bed.

Before she could turn fully around, Lilly had grabbed her hands. "Mikayla, listen. This is kind of a weird situation for me, but, Miley believes in you, and I've seen how hard you've been trying to be better over the past few weeks, so how's this. I'm willing to give us a try, if you're willing to go as slow as I ask."

Mikayla froze for a moment, then enveloped Lilly in a huge hug, bouncing around the room repeatedly shrieking "Yes! Yes!" Then, in her celebration, she planted a big kiss on Lilly. The other girl pushed her away eventually, but was certainly not unimpressed. Once Lilly's mind stopped whirling, her first thought was 'that certainly sped up our time line.' Before she moved to grab Mikayla for another kiss.

Six months later...

The two girls' relationship had progressed quickly from that point. With Miley's full support, they had gone public two months ago. Today, their six month anniversary, Mikayla had invited both of them to a special concert down at the Malibu Pier.

Mikayla walked along backstage, searching for a certain stage hand she'd hand selected for this special show. Finding him, she called out. "Hey, Jimmy!" The man turned around, looking slightly fearful, clearly remembering their last encounter. "I wanted to apologize for the way we met. I was kinda having a bad day, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you, so I'm sorry.

He looked stunned. "Wow, thanks. What happened?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, after the incident, everybody was telling me that was just how you got when you were mad. I heard a bunch of stories a lot like mine. How come you never apologized to any of them?"

"That was a different me, Jimmy. Things have changed, and I'm a better person now. So thank you for agreeing to work here today."

With that done, the pop star headed to the stage. She waved to the small group, she had bought out that side of the pier for the day and had the security guards let in no more than 500 fans. She wanted a crowd, but not enough so that she'd lose Lilly in the mob.

"Alright everybody, who wants to hear some music?" The crowd roared. "Alright, this one is a personal one for me. Most of you know my girlfriend, Lilly," They roared again, "well, this song was inspired by her, and it was the last one I wrote for my new album. So Lilly, happy anniversary." Another roar as the music started and the song began.

_We should get jerseys_  
><em>'Cause we make a good team<em>  
><em>But yours would look better than mine<em>  
><em>'Cause your out of my league<em>

_And I know that it's so cliche_  
><em>To tell you that everyday<em>  
><em>Spent with you is the new best day of my life<em>  
><em>Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust<em>  
><em>It's jealousy they can see that we've got it going on<em>

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way_  
><em>To let you know you're more to me than what I know how say<em>  
><em>You're okay with the way this is going to be<em>  
><em>'Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen<em>

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could_  
><em>All I gotta say is I must have done something good<em>  
><em>You came along one day and you re-arranged my life<em>  
><em>All I gotta say is I must have done something right<em>  
><em>I must have done something right<em>

_And maybe I'm just lucky 'cause it's hard to believe_  
><em>Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me<em>

_And I know that it's so cliche_  
><em>To talk about you this way<em>  
><em>But I'll push all my inhibitions aside<em>  
><em>It's so very obvious to every one watching us<em>  
><em>That we have got something real good going on<em>

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way_  
><em>To let you know you're more to me than what I know how say<em>  
><em>You're okay with the way this is going to be<em>  
><em>'Cause this is going to be, the best thing we've ever seen<em>

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could_  
><em>All I gotta say is I must have done something good<em>  
><em>You came along one day and you re-arranged my life<em>  
><em>All I gotta say is I must have done something right<em>  
><em>I must have done something right<em>

_Ba, ba, ba, ba-ah_  
><em>Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba<em>  
><em>Ba, ba, ba, ba-ba-ba<em>

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could_  
><em>All I gotta say is I must have done something good<em>  
><em>You came along one day and you re-arranged my life<em>  
><em>All I gotta say is I must have done something right<em>

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could (Whoa, whoa)_  
><em>All I gotta say is I must have done something good (Whoa, whoa)<em>  
><em>You came along one day, and you re-arranged my life (Whoa, whoa)<em>  
><em>All I gotta say is I must have done something right (Whoa, whoa)<em>  
><em>(Whoa, whoa)<em>  
><em>I must have done something right (Whoa, whoa)<em>  
><em>I must have done something right (Whoa, whoa) <em>

As the song ended, an ecstatic Lilly ran onto the stage, jumping into her arms for a big kiss as many cameras went off in the background. The part that wouldn't be on the cover of every tabloid tomorrow was their quiet conversation afterward. As they stood there hugging each other tightly, Mikayla breathed "So, you liked your present?"

Lilly nodded. "And I think you're really gonna enjoy yours later tonight." She winked.

Mikayla did end up loving the beautiful silver necklace she got.

**Hello! Billy Mays here for the review button. It's blue, it's click-able, ****and it's a real hit at parties. Plus, if you click now, we'll even waive your shipping and handling! That's right, this wonderful button can be clicked for only a few moments of your time. Hurry up! Supplies are limited!**_  
><em>


End file.
